Timelines
'''Timelines '''are the concept by which our wiki organizes fan-works of literary nature, a system created to espouse both individual artistic liberty as well as a shared community of characters and ideas. In order to keep things nice and neat, it will be assumed that characters, locations, or other meta elements are "timeline-less" until they make an appearance in at least one published work. Upon being created, written works will be sorted into one of many timelines based on a number of factors, including content and user permissions. Below is the current list of both occupied and unoccupied timelines, which are symbolized by letters in the Greek and Latin alphabets. Α - Alpha The first established timeline, considered the "pioneer" of the storylines. Generally closed off from further direct additions by request of DMSwordsmaster, its main contributor. This Timeline is pending major reworks in order to distinguish site users from characters, replace copyrighted material, and possibly migrate certain pages off of mainspace. Stories (Alpha) *The Book of Creation *The Kuipter Files: FINALE! *The Kuipter Files: A Ludusian Crisis *Trix: Adventures of a UFO *Trix 2: The War *Welcome to Equestria: How DMS Met Luna *Dr. Sand: Twisted Fates *Absolutely Nothing: Ludicrine's Inactivity and Beyond *Corruption: He Comes *Wrapping Things Up *Wrapping Things Up: Epilogue *The Battle for a Universe: The Lost Relics *The Return: Their Time to Shine *Trix 3: The Story You Never Expected *The Dark Emissary: Uprising *Wrapping Things Up 2 **Wrapping Things Up 2/Summary *The Descent *Worlds in Ruin: A Time-Traveling Adventure **Worlds in Ruin: A Time-Traveling Adventure/Summary *To End a Miracle ; A story of an uncertain future Supplementary Material (Alpha) *Hialogue 4.13 Bizarro Stories (Alpha) *Chronicles of the Other Side Β - Beta Timeline that follows a revised telling of the events of Alpha, with some tweaks and reimaginings along the way. Created and maintained by Ludicrine. Most of the content is kept off of the wiki until it has reached a certain point, where it is then migrated and completed on-site. Stories (Beta) *The Book of Creation *The First Week *Deep Blue: A Ludusian Tale Γ - Gamma Timeline initiated by a set of stories, like Pi, also written by Fire InThe Hole, but which exist in a separate canon. Based off of alternate events that Hankvi goes through for this timeline, see the supplementary material below. Initial concept created by HGD. Stories (Gamma) *The Book of Creation *Back to the Mainland *Langton Incorporated *The Incredubious Industrial Supplementary Material (Gamma) *Hialogue 4.13 Δ - Delta This timeline considers an alternate scenario where Zach founds the company called "Zed-Ex" as a solo venture. Additionally, Hankvi is instead born as Desmin, an altered version of himself. Supplementary Material (Delta) *Hialogue 4.13 Ϝ - Wau/Digamma Timeline influenced by the being Algidas. Due to this, temporal magic, especially the kinds not linked to Chronos, are very common. This eventually leads to it fragmenting into nonexistence, erasing all of its events and people. The Maintenancekeeper originates from this timeline. Supplementary Material (Wau) *The Maintenancekeeper *Hia-logue 4.13 Ϛ - Stigma The gigantic proto-planet of Gaia was never destroyed, and most Prism-native life lives there, apart from some aberrant cases. Nevertheless, Gaia is frequently subject to invasions from outside, of extrauniversal rather than merely extraterrestrial nature. Ζ - Zeta ZoshiX's interpretation of the Fan-Ball World. Not incredibly likely to go anywhere concrete, but exists nonetheless here. Η - Eta An alternate version of the Sigma timeline, being based on SGRUB-related events. Hankvi is instead The Dictator in this timeline. Supplementary Material (Eta) *Hialogue 4.13 Θ - Theta Timeline revolves around self-aware parodies of existing stories. Created and maintained primarily by Ludicrine, though other users are occasionally given collaborative access to it. Similar to the Phi Timeline, very little makes sense here, with the only constant concept throughout the stories being that they are canonically "written" by characters that exist within other Timelines, many of whom get their comeuppance by the end of each story. Bad Fanfiction (Theta) *Trix Cereal: Advent of A(o) UFO **Inspiration: Trix: Adventures of a UFO (Alpha) *Deleted Scene from Absolutely Nothing **Inspiration: Absolutely Nothing: Ludicrine's Inactivity and Beyond (Alpha, Phi) *Taco Wrapping Things Up **Inspiration: Wrapping Things Up (Alpha) *Rejected Conclusion to Wrapping Things Up: Epilogue **Inspiration: Wrapping Things Up: Epilogue (Alpha) *Trix 4: The Poison Tale of Gryx **Inspirations: The Trix series (Alpha), The Poison Tale of Gryx (Phi) *The Carbon Files **Inspirations: Chanukwanzaa The Fourth (Phi) Ι - Iota Timeline which hosts The Finity, Baxter leaves IQ and Zach becomes the emperor of Ludus instead. Supplementary Material (Iota) *Hialogue 4.13 Κ - Kappa Timeline where Kuipter is victorious in his schemes, with resulting effects on events. Also, in this timeline, Chaos appears as a being with the face of Josh DeSeno. Stories (Kappa) *Dr. Sand: Twisted Fates (Bad End) | The Forged Fates (Bonus Chapter: Kappa) Supplementary Material (Kappa) *Hialogue 4.13 Λ - Lambda A timeline starts off the same as Alpha, except with Chaos being a direct decedent of the existential seed. The set of stories are written by JWDD, and Julius actually gets to Ludus in this timeline. Μ - Mu The roles of Lazro and Taku are switched in this timeline, leading to event shenanigans. Supplementary Material (Mu) *Hialogue 4.13 Ν - Nu Timeline that follows the events of an earlier Ludus and conflicts with Nazcans. Supplementary Material (Nu) *The Book of Creation *The Planet's Shadow: Historical Tales of Ludus Ο - Omicron The entity known as Yaldaboath comes to possess Mori on this timeline. On another note, Dragons survive long enough to interact with Gridmasks. Π - Pi Timeline for a set of stories written by Fire InThe Hole, set in a timeline mostly identical to Alpha and/or Saga, but considered separate for permission purposes. Stories (Pi) *The Book of Creation *Return to Sender *The Great Mailman War Supplementary Material (Pi) *Detailed timeline overview Ρ - Rho This is a timeline in which Samuel becomes an ultimate being. Σ - Sigma Timeline that contains webcomic-like parodies of content originating from MSPA. Stories (Sigma) *SFANB - A Collaborative Adventure *Problem Spoof Υ - Upsilon Timeline where by some turn of events the main characters are intergalactic astronauts. Supplementary Material (Upsilon) *Hialogue 4.13 *Space Mechsuit Alternate Universe Φ - Phi A timeline that exists in a surge of the power of Chaos, where time shenanigans run rampant, and where nothing makes any sense. Anything that doesn't fit anywhere and/or is generally just for joking around purposes probably belongs here. "Stories" (Phi) *Heartbreak: An ACTION Story *Moving Zoshi's Castle: Challenge Accepted *Chanukwanzaa caroling-A Fan-Ball story *Days of Chanukwanzaa-Another Fan-Ball Story *Realm of the Script Kiddie *Muerteween Eve - Yet Another Fan-Ball Story *Muerteween Eve 2 - Yet Another Fan-Ball Story Again *The Vices of Chanukwanzaa - A Tale of Fan-Ball Legend *Desert Disaster; Birthday Boogaloo *Chanukwanzaa The Fourth Ω - Omega A collection of roughly thirty at least slightly different timelines that have been merged together by the magic of Algidas. The timeline itself is heavily inaccessible to most, though within it can be found extremely powerful versions of other beings from other timelines. Supplementary Material (Omega) *Hialogue 4.13 Ϸ - Sho Ʀ - Yr Ƨ - Saga This Timeline, in a Meta sense, is what Alpha was supposed to be; a Timeline in which the "main" stories/lives of created characters all happen (i.e. characters such as Hankvi, owned by HGD, as well as Mercuron, owned by LAT, would have their "intended" story and arc represented in this timeline instead of across different timelines due to conflicts of ideas or ownership), like a community-owned Timeline. In a canonity sense, this is the timeline that is two different yet similar timelines (Doomed/1/Unaltered and Saved/2/Altered). Later, in the year 1000 AEQ, those two timelines are Unified by Algidas. Category:Stories Category:Timelines